The Destroyer
by DeityOfInsanity
Summary: Percy gets dragged into another war by an old friend who wasn't who he thought she was. But instead of God's and Titans, Percy is going to war against a Dragon Overlord who has chosen earth as his next target.
1. chapter 1

**This is my first story...yeah. Enjoy**

 **All rights for everything except stuff I make up belong to Rick.**

Perseus...The Godslayer...The Destroyer...The beast...these names are said with both endless love and gripping fear. However, Perseus wasnt born with these titles nor did he ask for them...but sometimes...when you push a man far enough he can do the impossible.

My father, the earthshaker, Poseidon is just beaming with pride, so were the parent of the other 6 of the prophecy. We had just defeated Gaia and we were now being givin our rewards. Zeus offered all of us immortality. Leo accepted, he wanted to go and save Calypso and he needed to be a god to do so. He also wanted to work with his father in the olympian forges. He became the God of Technology and minor god of flames.

Hazel and Frank accepted aswell, they had already discussed accepting the offer if it was given before hand. Hazel was the minor goddess of magic and major goddess of precious metals. Frank was named the god of battle and suprisingly a minor god of archery. Artemis wasnt too happy about that one but she got over it.

Jason took immortality without a second thought. Piper seemingly wasnt expecting this answer if the betrayed look in her eyes was anything to go by. Jason became the god of Storms and minor god of wind. Piper declined immortality and stormed out of the throne room followed quickly by Aphrodite.

Last was me and Annabeth. We hadnt talked about any rewards. So when Annabeth accepted godhood I was very suprised but i couldnt blame her.I loved her but you know the saying...if you love something let it go...right? She became the godess of Architecture and knowledge. I was the last one to be offered immortality. Annabeth and the gods looked at me expectantly.

"We have offered you godhood in the past Perseus and you have declined. This is the last time we offer you godhood, however this time a place among us Olympians is on the table. Do you accept?" Zeus said

"With all due respect Lord Zeus, i must decline your offer. I would like to ask for three requests instead" I said

Zeus eye twitched and my fathers beaming aura seemed to deflate. "You dare decline immortality again boy!" Zeus bellowed

"Perseus...please reconsider your decision" said Poseidon.

" I'm sorry dad but I dont want to be a god, don't get me wrong I appreciate the offer but I just want to lay my weapon down and rest one day. Maybe grow old with a family someday." I said as I glanced at Annabeth who seemed to be very close to crying.

" Okay then boy, what are your requests? " said a very angry Zeus.

"First, I want you guys to offer the immortality you were going to give me to Nico and Reyna. We wouldn't have been able to defeat Gaia without them." I said

Hades actually smiled and nodded his head at me in appreciation.

"Second, and please hear me out on this one, but I want you guys to revert any monsters that were once human back if they were wrongfully turned. Like Medusa ,Lama,and Arachne" I said sheepishly

"WHAT!" They both screamed

"Absolutely not! Those disgusting monsters deserve what I gave her!" Athena yelled

"And that child-eating monster does as well!" Hera agreed

"No they didn't! Medusa was once your priestess Athena! And when my dad tried to take her she ran to your temple and prayed for you to help her! And you did nothing! You instead found her defiled body and turned her into a monster that has killed countless children of the gods in this room. And what about Arachnid huh? You turned her into a monster because of petty jealousy!"

Athena looked at me with so much anger that I probably would've been scared if I hadn't been fighting wars for the assholes since I was 12.

"And Hera, how many times are you going to punish the women of this world because your husband can't keep it in his pants?"

"Watch your mouth boy!" Zeus bellowed lightning bolt in hand

"You should calm down brother" Poseidon said grabbing his trident.

Zeus didn't calm down but he put down the bolt and began eyeing Poseidon.

"What is your last request Perseus and hurry up before someone kills you...that would be unfortunate." Said Artemis which shocked everyone in the room.

"Yea... um my last request is that you guys make more camps around the U.S...camp half-blood is getting crowded."

The whole throne room fell silent until Zeus spoke.

"You ask much from us Demi-god. However I must consult the council. All in favor of Perseus' first request?" Everyone raised their hand

"The son of Hades and daughter of Bellona will be rewarded after this meeting." Said Zeus

"All in favor of his second request" Everyone's hand went up except for Athena and Hera.

Zeus summoned three vials of what looked like lava. "These are for Lama and the rest. It will revert than back to human." Zeus said.

"How do I get them to drink this? I've killed all three of them in the past...theyll probably try to kill me on sight! I said

"They don't need to drink it...it just needs to come in contact with their skin" Said Zeus

"Okay I guess"

"Now all in favor of making more camps" All hand went up except for Hephaestus who seemed deep In thought

"Thank you Olympians" I said

So if that's all I would like to talk to anna...

BOOM

 **LINEBREAK**

I was thrown across the throne room.There was smoke everywhere and I smelled something burning...my clothes are on fire! Holy shit my shirt is on fire. I immediately got up and ripped my charred shirt of and patted down my pants. Then the pain hit me like a train. My left arm looked like it got attacked my a python expect the python was on fire. The serpentine shaped burn went from my wrist all the way to my left pectoral and some of neck. When the fuck did that happen? The smoke began to clear and I realized I wasn't in the throne room anymore I was in a room that kind of looked like church. There were rows of empty seats and a large throne at the front. There was a figure in the throne. It was female and humanoid in shape but it had no facial features except glowing red eyes which is never a good sign. The rest of its body was just smoke. It seemed to be just watching me like it expected me to talk to it. I instinctively grabbed riptide out of my pocket.

"Approach" said the smoke figure in a very feminine voice which surprised me because it sounded oddly familiar

"I think I'll just stay here smokey, but do you mind telling me who or what you are?

It giggled, stood up, and made its way towards me. I got into a defensive stance and prepared for a fight.

"I have been watching you for a while now Perseus. I even went as far as to pretend to be one of those hunters of Artemis. They were good girls but we're always so uptight."

"You were one of Artemis' hunters?"

"Yes, but I was just playing a role to see how things were going over in your world. I have to say I am impressed young hero. You've defeated God's, Titans, Giants, and even Gaia" She said

" I did all those things with my friends and family. I couldn't have done it without their help." I said

Why am I talking to this thing?!

"Always the modest hero. Never taking credit for his accomplishments. But let's cut to why I brought you here. I need your help. A great evil rises against me and I have chosen you as my champion."

"It's always some great evil. Why doesn't anyone just ask me to help them with something simple like... I don't know cooking or something!

"Because you are a hero Perseus"

"Yeah Yeah whatever. Listen until you tell me what you are, where I'm at, and who you are I'm not helping with anything lady. "

"Very well, to answer you're first question I'm a half-dragon."

I sat there like a fish opening and closing my mouth

"The answer to your second question it Mount Drako which Is located on a magical island somewhere in the Caribbean. The island is always moving so I can't give you an exact location."

"Okay that's fair I think"

"And for your final question" she didn't finish she just dispelled the smoke on her body and I instantly recognized her.

"It's been a while Percy"

I was so shocked that I dropped riptide. The clanging noise of it hitting the ground snapped me out of my stupor.

"ZOE!"


	2. Questions

**So this is chapter 2...**

I honestly didn't know what to think. I mean, how would you feel if you were blown up, teleported, and then a dead friend from your past walked up to you claiming shes a dragon?

"That is my name Percy" Zoe said almost giggling

"How are you alive!?"

"Well I never really died...i just sent my essence back here after the poison started giving me a headache." she said nonchalantly

"But i saw you get struck down by Atlas and what do you mean it gave you a headache it should have killed you?"

"Half-dragon remember" she then began walking down a dimly lit corridor leaving me both confused as to how long the corridor was there and now frustrated at the lack of answers I'm getting.

"Hey! You can't just leave me in the dark like that! You kidnapped me and I demand answers!" I said as I followed her like an angry little kid following his mother that told him to put something he wanted back where he got it.

"Okay. I'll answer your questions when we get to where we're going." Zoe said as we exited what I now realized was a fucking volcano.

"And where exactly are we going?"

"To my house"

I was about to complain about her inability to answer questions when we finally exited the corridor. To say that I was surprised would be the biggest understatement on the earth if I was even on earth anymore. We were on a medium sized beautiful island surrounded by water. There were clouds that were so close to the ground that it seemed you could almost reach them. There were also these cool purple trees that orange fruits on them. Large huts the size of house covered the island for as far as I could see. And the craziest thing was that there were both people and dragons everywhere. Yes...dragons. You know...giant, flying, fire-breathing lizards... yep those. The people didn't really seemed to mind though. I even saw a few kids playing with a baby dragons.

"Uhh...Zoe"

"Yes Perseus"

"There are dragons everywhere"

"You are correct"

"Okay I give up lets just go"

Zoe laughed and continued to walk through the city. She remained silent the rest of the walk while I continued to gawk at everything I saw. Eventually we arrived at what I assume was Zoe's home. It looked like a 2 story hut. As we walked in I noticed what Zoe was wearing. She had on a solid red tank top and boys basketball shorts which was very strange attire considering she was a hunt... nevermind. She wasn't wearing any shoes and her hair was in a pony-tail.

"You can sit down anywhere Perce "

"Um okay, but why are you calling me Perce now?"

"Because there's no need for formalities when your at home right? "

"Well I guess not but can you answer my questions now? "

"Yes I can"

"Okay first question. How are you not dead?"

"As I said I wasn't really a hunter. I was playing the part to see how you were doing in the Greek world. When that dumb Ladon bit me the poison started giving me a headache so I sent my essence back to my body hear in Drako"

"That doesn't make sense. How come people like Atlas and the others seemed like they've known you for thousands of years. "

"Magic...i mean Hera erased your memory and made you think you were Roman right? " she said simply

"Fair enough. Next question. What are you?"

"I'm a half-dragon. Half human half dragon. I'm the only of my kind...well until you become one at least."

"What do you mean until I become one to"

"Only someone with a dragons soul and blood can defeat the coming threat. You have the soul just not the blood."

"What's the coming?"

"His name is unknown but, we refer to him as Ruin. He is the eater of world's and destroyed our last planet. We, the drake people, have ran away from him for millions of years.However we've run out of options. Earth is the last habitable planet for us and you have been chosen as our hero. You will defeat Ruin and save us and this world from him. "

"Chosen? By who? "

"Me Perseus. I've lived on this planet for a for hundreds of thousands of years and you are the most selfless and powerful hero I've met. "

"What about Annabeth and all my friends at camp?"

"Theyre memories of you have been erased temporarily."

"Why!"

"They would only come after you and get in the way. I know you Percy. Ruin is too powerful for your Greeks. He will kill them if they try to fight him. You don't want to put them in danger right?"

"I guess your right, but what makes me more powerful enough to fight this Ruin guy"

"You're not powerful enough...yet. You have the soul of a dragon king Percy. You have the potential to become more powerful than even Zeus thousands of times over. "

"How am I supposed to do all this. I was just thrown into what's basically a whole new world, I'm being told that I need to save the world AGAIN, and that I'm some kind of dragon? I can't. I don't know what to do. "

As I began panicking Zoe got up and slowly walked towards me. Then she let a hand on my cheek and immediately calmed down and looked directly into my eyes. Her eyes were beautiful. They were two colors, a bright redish orange like fire on the outside and a vibrant purple around the pupilpupil around the pupil. I was captivated by how bright they were until she spoke.

"I am here with you Percy. I am in this with you. We can become stronger together. Ill be with you the entire way okay? And if you choose to go back to Olympus I will revert everything to the way it was and you'll forget about all this. Ruin isnt gonna be here for another 300 years. I can try to find another to take your place before then."

As I digested her words I made my decision. Then I noticed her hand heating up.

"Zoe"

"Yes Percy"

"Can you get your hand off my face its starting to get hot. "

"Oh! I'm sorry I got caught up in the moment...you know?" she said blushing. I don't know why she was blushing but it looked cute. She sat down on a couch and waited for me to continue.

"It's fine but I've made my decision"

"And what is it"

"I'm going to stay and help you defeat Ruin"

"Really! Thank you so much Percy!" She jumped up and hugged me.

I hugged her back and locked eyes with her again

"So where do we start?"

X

 **Short chapter but I don't want to right too much in case the story doesn't catch on you know? Well leave me a review of you want me to continue the story or don't.**


	3. New weapons

**Thanks for the reviews**

 **If you have any suggestions don't hesitate to tell me in a review**

"Well first we have to upgrade that sword I gave you and maybe get you a second weapon to fall back on." Zoe said

"OK but how are do we upgrade Riptide?"

"Hand it to me"

I pulled out my pen and handed it to her.

"Now we do this"

What she did next broke my heart and my sword into pieces.

Her arms grew beautiful white and silver scales. Her fingers elongated and grew claws that looked sharp as razors. She then proceeded to swing at her own arm with so much force that the air around us grew hot and whistle. As soon as the sword came into contact with the scales on her left arm it shattered. Once the deed was done was done she gave me back the hilt which still had a little bit of celestial bronze still on it but not much.

I know that she had a plan and all, but me and that sword have a long history and it's saved me so many times I've grown attached to it.

Zoe seemed to notice that I wasnt exactly happy about riptides current conditions.

"It's okay Percy, Riptide is still there. I just broke it's Blade, the enchant that makes it return to you is in the hilt. That means it's still tied to you and will always comeback to you."

I nodded despondently.

"Ill put Riptide back together better and stronger Percy. I promise just trust me."

"I trust you Zoe, it's just that me and Riptide have been through so much. It's kinda sad to see it like this, you know? "

"I know Percy, but we can fix it and make it better just follow me."

We walked outside and headed back towards the huge volcano we came from.

Once we got there Zoe stopped.

"Our destination is behind this Volcano Percy" Zoe said excitedly

"And where exactly are we going?"

"Well we have to go and choose which kind of metal you want for your weapons."

"Cool, what kind of metals are there?"

"You'll see when we get there."

We finally got around the volcano and I was once again shocked by what I saw. The was nothing but huge trees everywhere. These trees were at least 2 times taller than a redwood tree. They had white bark and gold leaves.

"Why is this island so colorful"

"I don't know it was like this when my people got here. "

We continued walking for a while and eventually we reached a small cave entrance that seemed barely talk enough for me to walk through.

We entered and began to walk for what seemed like only a few seconds before we ended up at a large iron door.

"A door? "

"Yes that's a door" Zoe said with a smirk on her face

"No I mean... never mind."

Zoe giggled and pushed the door open. Behind the door was a large hexagon shaped room made of black stones. 6 alters were at different corners of the room with all kinds of glowing rocks, metals, or whatever they were. In the middle of the room there was an empty cauldron.

"Okay Percy we're here. Now all you have to do is choose a one of these metals for riptide and one for your other weapon."

"Do I just pick any two?"

"Pick the ones that call out to you. You'll now what I mean when go up to them."

"Okay let's see..." I looked around the room and decided to start at the one closest to the door and work my way around.

The metal in the first alter was red and looked more like a large rock. It lacked any luster and seemed kinda dull.

"That's blood metal. When forged into a weapon and bonded to its host the blood of its victims empower it, making the user more physically powerful the longer they're in battle. "

"I think I'll pass. This kinda metal is probably something someone like Ares would like, but not me."

I walked over to the next metal. It was rose-gold colored and shined alot.

"That is sanguine gold. This metal, although very beautiful, has dark powers aswell. Once this weapon has slain its target, the corpse of that target will serve as an ally until the user dismisses it. "

"Okay...definitely not that one"

The next metal was pure white and was kind of hard to look at. It's also seemed to be emitting slot of heat.

"That is dawn metal. It's abilities match that of the sun. Once bonded it can glow so bright that even god's would go blind if they look for more than a second. It can also heat up till it can slice through its target like a hot knife through butter or leave them covered in white flames. ."

"Okay that's pretty damn cool but its not really my style. "

"Your turning down something this powerful because of style?"

"I would look ridiculous with a white sword , black hair, and green eyes. Also I'm a son of Poseidon, that means I prefer water miss nightshade. I'll think about it though."

Zoe looked at me with a look of utter disbelief ,shook her head, then just motion for me to continue.

The next metal was blacker than black and seemed to be moving like water. It's seemed to almost hum at me when I got close to it.

"Whats this one"

"This is dusk metal. It's the exact opposite of dawn metal. This metal behaves like water. Very sharp and powerful water. It also has the ability to freeze whatever it cuts with black ice. "

"I like this one... alot"

"I'm not surprised. You're affinity for all things aquatic made this one a very predictable choice."

We moved on to the next metal which was grey in color. Like the first metal this one lacked luster. It honestly looked like a basic rock to me.

"This one looks like a rock Zoe"

"That's cause that is a rock. "

"What?"

"The metal that was previously here was used for my weapons."

"Can I see it?"

Without responding Zoe pulled of a ring that I hadn't noticed on her finger. As she pulled it off it expanded into a small shield that was silver in color and shined brightly. Then she pulled out a hair pin from her hair and it elongated into a matching spear that had a glowing white tip.

"They're beautiful."

She examined her own weapons with a smile other face.

"Yes I they are. They're made of Valkyrie metal. There powers are limited but what they lack in varietyvthey make up for in quality. The spear when thrown explodes on impact and immediately returns to me. The shield makes a small bubble barrier around me that is almost impenetrable and lasts for about 5 minutes. The shield also returns back to me when thrown but it doesn't explode."

"That's so fucking badass can I watch you throw it after we're done!"

"After you get your weapons I'll think about it. "

"Okay but you've got to let me use it in. fight one day"

"Just the spear?"

"Yeah I don't really like shields. They just slow me down. "

She nodded and we proceeded to the next metal. This one looked like really clear glass.

"That's purity glass. This metal can fight without the user wielding it. And since it's almost perfectly clear it's very difficult to see. Nothing can stain it. "

"Seems boring"

"How is that boring!"

"I don't know it just is"

"You have very strange tastes"

"I guess i do"

We moved on to the next metal. This looked plain bronze in color. This one also seemed to hum at me.

"This metal is gravity metal."

"Are you going to tell me what it does. "

"Ever seen the avengers?"

"Yes"

"It's like Thor's hammer without the lightning and it's super heavy once it's bonded to the user ,it can cause earthquakes with one swing and can even slightly control gravity around the user. Only you can lift it"

"I think I know which metalmetals I want to use. "

"Then grab the ones that speak to you hero. "

Obviously I grabbed the two that hummed at me. Then I grabbed the white one.

"I said for you to pick two. "

"Yeah but you mixed metals on your spear. The white tip is what makes it explode and the Valkyrie medal makes it return to you and gives the shield it barrier abilities. You used dawn metal for the spear tip."

"I see you are very observant Percy. Fine you can mix some of the dawn metal with one of your weapons."

"Awesome!"

"So what are you going to restore riptide with?"

I took a moment to consider it.

"Definitely the dusk metal."

"And for your other weapon?"

I began thinking about all the weapon could use. Another sword would be cool and double my effectiveness but I don't see a sword made of gravity and dawn metal being very good. Maybe something blunt?

A Warhammer? Too bulky

A club? No that's a Heracles thing

I got it!

"I want them to be made into knuckle dusters. " I said with a smile on my face

"Knuckle dusters? "

"Absolutely"

"Why?"

"I've always wanted to get into hand-to-hand combat. And being able to punch explosions and the force of an earthquake would be awesome. "

"Okay Percy. If that's what you want. Hand me the metals and riptides handle. I will deliver your weapons to the blacksmith and they'll be done in about 3 days. "

"I can't wait."

"Oh and one more thing"

Zoe then changed her arms back into their dragon form again and slashed at my hand so fast that my brain barely registered what she did.

I recoiled back and held my hand

"What the hell Zo"

"I need blood for the weapon bonding. Stop being such a baby"

She pulled out a small empty vial and collected a few drops of blood from my hand.

"Now while go and deliver this to the blacksmith I want you to go back to my home and get some rest."

She began walking away towards the exit and I followed. Once we got outside she scared the hell out me by growing huge white and silver scaled wings. Under the scales were grey and white feathers that you could barely see. She flapped her wings once and shot up into the air. Then she looked down at me a smiled before flying toward the volcano we originally came from.

As I watched her fly away I couldn't help but smile the whole way back to her home.

 **So this chapter three. For some reason this chapter is bothering me. I feel like I did something wrong on this one. IDK maybe I'm just paranoid. Anyways I hope you liked it even if I didn't.**


End file.
